SuperMassive Black Holes
by MangoTango450
Summary: Ulquiorra is forced to look after Orihime and everything in Ulquiorra's life changes from there, will it be for the better? Or will it be for the worse? Ulquihime/Fluff/Romance/HighSchool/AU/Lime.
1. Prologue

**Hey I'm MT and this is my very first Bleach fic!*Throws confetti*, Eh hem! Any way...Sorry for any Miss Spelling of names/places/etc...I'll try my best to make sure things are spelled correctly ^_^ This fic is Ulquiorra/Orihime, There will be Adventure, Romance, Humor, and um...Some other things! ;-D Now To The Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own anything.**

~Prologue~

A loud clicking of a phone was heard through the halls of the Los Noches mansion, Aizen sighed audibly, he pushed a button that would summon his most trustful servant and son...

"Ulquirra" Aizen welcomed.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, he was curious as to why his master had called him at such an ungodly time of night.

"My good friend, Inoue Sora, has passed on due to a car crash, leaving his younger sister Inoue Orihime abandoned" Aizen started.

Ulquirra couldn't look more indifferent, he just stood there waiting for Aizen to get to the point.

"And I would like you to look after the poor girl, for me" Aizen finished.

Ulquiorra wanted to sigh, but he just stood there-Hands in his pockets- looking indifferent, he said the words that sealed his fate-Its not like he had a choice anyway-

"Yes Aizen-sama".

"Good, you will be sent to Karakura high next week, goodnight Ulquiorra" Aizen said with a cheerful smirk.

**__**

**I had recieved a review that somebody was slightly dissapionted in the Prologue, sooo I redid it! ^_^**

**Sorry for not putting much effort in the first one ^_^ **

**Review.**

**Luv-MT.**


	2. Trash

**Yeah...I cracked. Lol! I thought that I might as well give you all the first chapter, so you know what the story is going to be like ;-D Remember Ulquiorra doesn't like Orihime "yet" and Orihime just thinks Ulquiorra is hott, so don't go bagging on me ;-D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do Not own anything.**

Chapter one: Trash

Orihime skipped happily down the street to school, humming an off key tune that didn't really make sense, but she stopped short, feeling like she was being watched Orihime looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she started walking again, out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw blue.

Shrugging it off, she continued to walk to school.

Ulquiorra watched the women with slight disdain, was this the Trash he is supposed to look after? With that final thought Ulquiorra continued to school himself.

__

Orihime had just sat down at her desk, when Tatsuki walked over to her "Hi Orihime, how are you today?" Tatsuki asked. "Oh hehe I'm great, I had red bean paste and wasabe pancakes this morning!" Orihime replied nicely. Tatsuki paled, but smiled "Oh um that's good" The spiky haired girl said.

They discussed other things, making sure to not bring Sora up, who had died two weeks ago. Orihimme was still very sad over what had happened to him, but she didn't want to make her friends worry, so she acted like nothing happened. Inside, she was crying her heart out.

The teacher came in and everybody took their seats, "Hello class, we have a new student today and his name is Ulquiorra schiffer" The Teacher said happily. Orihime looked towards the door and saw a pale teen, with messy ebony hair, but the thing that Orihime noticed most, are the stunning Emerald green eyes.

Green met Grey and Orihime felt like the world had stopped.

Ulquiorra didn't feel anything besides slight disdain at the woman he was forced to look after, turning away from her he went to his seat, ignoring the teacher -who asked if he wanted to say something about himself- He soon realized that the only seat left was next to the Inoue girl.

Sitting down he looked at Inoue, who Smiled and waved. He wanted to roll his eyes.

The rest of the day went on boringly, that was until lunch came around.

__

Ulquiorra sat underneath a lone tree, as far away from all trash in this school as he could get, eating a pear, Ulquiorra enjoyed the peace, or he was until the Inoue girl walked over to him...

Orihime saw Ulquiorra sitting by himself and she thought she could welcome him and give him some company, walking over to the tree he was sitting at, Orihime smiled.

"H-Hello, Ulquiorra!" Orihime started.

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime with an emotionless look.

"......"

"What do you want woman?" Ulquiorra asked when the silence stretched.

"O-oh uh I-I just t-thought since y-your new, you might want some company!" Orihime stuttered.

Ulquiorra thought that he might as well let her sit with him, he was supposed to look after her after all.

"Sit down and be quite women" Ulquiorra commanded.

Orihime's eyes widened but she did what she was told. On the grassy ground, Orihime started to eat her lunch -Which was fried banana with hot sauce-, she soon caught herself staring at Ulquiorra, he is quit handsome, she noted.

Ulquiorra felt the woman's eyes on his body, he turned his head to look at her. Ulquiorra was slightly amused when the woman yelped and turned away from him when his gaze found her own.

Ulquiorra took a bite of his pear, he had almost forgotten it, he noted.

Orihime started to relax a bit more when Ulquiorra started to eat his fruit, the girl looked at Ulquiorra again, she didn't look away when he gazed at her, she met his eyes with no hesitation.

Ulquiorra raised a eyebrow slightly, what a strange woman...

Orihime smiled and asked "So do you like the school?"

"It is adequate" Uquiorra replied simply, taking another bite of pear.

"Oh..." The girl said, looking down.

A silence fell upon the pair, not a bad silence though.

Ichigo Kurosaki, walked by the tree and stopped short when he saw Orihime sitting there with the weird new kid.

"Hehe hi Ichigo!" Orihime said while blushing and waving at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo gave Inoue a small smile "Hi inoue" He said before he continued walking.

Orihime continued to smile and wave as he walked away, when he was out of sight, she dropped her hand with a disappointed sigh.

"You like the Strawberry?" Orihime jumped when Ulquiorra's voice broke through her thoughts.

"W-What?! N-n-no!" Orihime stuttered and blushed.

"Then why is your face red woman?" Ulquiorra asked, his body took a lazy pose, but his eyes held the slightest bit of interest.

"N-no it isn't!" Orihime defended.

Ulquiorra just looked at her.

Orihime sighed in defeat "Okay, yes I like Ichigo, but he's dating Rukia Kuchiki.." Orihime said crest fallen.

Pitful Ulquiorra thought, but as he stared at her, something in his chest twinged and when he saw a single tear drop from her eye, he couldn't help but wipe it away with a gentle stroke.

Orihime looked up in surprise, but before she could say anything the bell rang and lunch was over.

Ulquiorra stood up and started walking to school, when he was about to pass Orihime he stopped for a second and said "Do not shed tears at something so absurd woman".

__

School was over and Orihime was walking back home by herself -Tatsuki had a tournament after school- when she felt like she was being watched. Nervously Orihime looked around before walking faster.

Orihime started going through a small alley way, when a tall man with an eye patch, stepped in front of her, she bumped into the man "Egh! Sorry sir" Orihime said starting to pull away, but the man held on.

"Well well look at the melons on this one boys!" The man called out in a perverted manner.

Three more men went into the alley, all of them smirking.

Orihime kneed the man that was holding her in the groin and started running, but one of the men grabbed her hair, Orihime screamed, her fear getting the better of her, the man pulled her closer and grabbed her around the waist "Where do you think your going?" Her whispered in her ear before licking her cheek.

Orihime teared up and tried to elbow him, but he was prepared and held on to her. Panic set in and she struggled, flinging her self around, with a sadistic smile the man let go of her and she fell to the ground, she yelped at the pain of falling on asphalt.

The men laughed and advanced on her.

"What do you all think your doing?" A monotone voice broke through the spell.

Orihime watched as Ulquiorra walked lazily into the Alley way, shooting disgusted looks at the bags of trash littering the ground.

After the shock were off the leader spoke "Just having some fun with the girl here" he pointed to Orihime-Who was still on the ground nursing her hurt body-.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes "Disgusting" He said looking at top dog in his eyes full on. The Lead Man, met the challenge full on, glaring at Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra kept his eyes level and calm "_Don't even try 'Trash'"_ His eyes spoke.

The tall man finally backed down with hesitation, but the man that had licked Orihime's face spoke up "Your backing down Nnoitra?!" He had blue hair and was finely built. Nnoitra glared at the man "Fall back Grimmjow" Nnoitra commanded.

Grimmjow looked ready to argue, but backed down, sending glares to every body in the alley.

Ulquiorra walked lazily to Orihime and picked her up, she yelped and started to wiggle, but one look from Ulquiorra stopped her.

Ulquiorra started walking out of the alley way, but stopped before leaving "Touch her again Trash and you will be sorry" He warned in his trade mark monotone, before continuing to walk away.

**__**

**Review!Or else, I will make Orihime hate Ulquiorra! Bwahahahaha!!!**

**Luv-MT**


	3. My Hero

***Cracks up*** **You are all very inthusiastic with your reviews *Sarcasm* Bwahahahaha! Thats okay though, at least you took the time to say Something ^_^ **

**Special Thanks to September09 , Your really growing on meh girl ;-D**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Bleach.**

Chapter Two: My Hero

Orihime was still in Ulquiorra's arms, she clinged to him, scared that he was going to drop her. Her eyes traveled up his chest and towards his eyes, which have caught hers suddenly "Were do you live woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

"O-oh um I live about two more blocks away...You can put me down now" Orihime told him.

Ulquiorra just scooted her up a bit more and continued walking.

"Ulquiorra if I'm heavy then you should put me down" Orihime said wide eyed.

"Nonsense, you are extremely light woman" Ulquiorra sighed. Thinking "I am carrying you, Just be quiet".

Orihime realized that he wasn't going to put her down until they made it to her apartment..."Take a turn here" came out every now and them, but other than that, the two were quiet for the whole trip.

___

Ulquiorra had a little trouble opening her apartment door, but he managed to get in without dropping the girl. Ulquiorra walked straight in, immediately heading toward the couch he spotted.

laying Orihime down with gentleness and grace, he then started looking over her body, to make sure her injuries were minimal.

Orihime was slightly flustered, because one, there was a boy in her room, two, she is laying down on her couch, three, Ulquiorra was looking her up and down and gently touching her every now and then...

"Do you hurt any where in particular woman?" Ulquiorra's voice broke through her stress.

"Um no, I think I'm good, Thank you so much Ulquiorra! I don't know how I can repay you!"Orihime told him.

"Nonsense woman..." Orihime heard Ulquiorra mutter.

Orihime turned her head away from him, she was blushing and didn't want him to see, but when she looked away she caught sight of the window and saw how dark it already was.

Orihime managed to sit up, wincing a little as her aching and sore muscle gave protest.

"Um Ulquiorra its dark outside...Would you like to stay the night?" Orihime asked, it was Friday, so he wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow.

Ulquiorra looked down at her, then looked towards the window, he saw that it was in fact dark, normally it wouldn't have mattered if it was dark or not, but since he was still a little worried for the woman, he accepted the offer.

___

Orihime had just finished laying some blankets out on the couch and shaping them into a suitable bed, smiling she said "done!" and turned around, she eeped when she saw Ulquiorra in nothing but his boxers...She turned away from him and asked "Are you hungry?".

"No woman, I will just go to sleep" Ulquiorra responded before laying under the sheets on the couch.

Orihime blushed "O-oh Okay! T-there's food in the fridge, help yourself" She slightly stuttered before speed walking to her room.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, she took a deep breath before getting her pj's and taking a shower, when she was done she immediately went to her bed, tired from all that had happened today.

She fell asleep as soon as she layed down.

___

Ulquiorra was fast asleep when he heard a crying, sighing he sat up, listening he found that the crying was coming from the women's room. Ulquiorra stood up and walked to the door, he knocked lightly, but there was no response...Ulquiorra cracked the door and peeked in, he saw that the woman was crying in her sleep muttering Sora every now and then.

Ulquiorra walked over to her and gently touched her, strong tingly feelings went through him as he did, he immediately pulled his hand away, Orihime still cried in her sleep. Ulquiorra tentatively reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, gently, he shook her awake.

Orihime was dreaming about Sora, when she felt like she was being shaked, She realized she was being shaked, Orihime opened her eyes and saw Emerald green, she smiled and fell back into a better slumber.

"Odd woman..." Ulquiorra muttered, he realized that his hand was still on the girls shoulder, he pulled away from her slowly and went back to bed.

___

Orihime woke up at ten am, she stared at the clock, it took her a moment to remember what had happened, her eyes widened, Ulquiorra!

She jumped out of bed and walked to the living room, looking around she saw that there were no blankets on the couch, was that all just a dream? Orihime wondered.

But then the smell of food hit her, she walked into the kitchen to find Ulquiorra -Fully dressed- making omelets.

"Um good morning Ulquiorra!" Orihime said cheerfully.

Ulquiorra gave Orihime a blank look-Like always- and looked back down to the food he was now placing on a couple of plates.

"I made breakfast woman, come and eat" Ulquiorra commanded.

"Hehe okay thanks!" Orihime replied, she was starting to get used to his way of telling her stuff.

Orihime grabbed some mustard before sitting down at the table, Ulquiorra layed the plate full of food in front of the girl and sat down himself.

Orihime started to squirt mustard on her omelet, Ulquiorra just stared for a second before deciding it wasn't worth asking why she likes mustard on her omelet.

"So how did you sleep Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked nicely.

"my sleep was adaquate, woman" Ulquiorra replied.

"Oh um that's good, hey why do you call me woman?" Orihime wondered.

"Because...Because, it is not of your concern, woman" Ulquiorra answered with slight hesitation.

Orihime pouted.

"Couldn't you please call me Orihime?" Orihime asked, unknowingly doing the puppy dog eyes.

Ulquiorra sighed...

"No" He answered.

"Aww how come?" Orihime whined.

"We already went over this" Ulquiorra told her.

"But you didn't tell me why you call me woman!" Orihime said exasperated.

"Then perhaps you should drop the subject?" Ulquiorra asked, a tiny bit of hope specked his question.

"Fine" Orihime pouted.

Ulquiorra praised the gods.

They finished their food in silence.

"Okay woman I Will take my leave" Ulquiorra announced when he finished eating and washing his plate of food.

"Aww you're leaving?" Orihime whined.

"Yes, I need to go and change out of these clothes" Ulquiorra said while looking down at the clothing he wore yesterday with slight disgust.

"Oh...Want to come hang out when you're done?!" Orihime asked, she was excited at the idea of having some company for the day.

"I am not here to play with you woman" Ulquiorra said.

"Oh..." Orihime felt extreme dissapointment .

Ulquiorra looked at the sad girl for a second before deciding that he should take his leave.

"Thank you for your hospitality Orihime" Ulquiorra said before going out the door.

Orihime stood there looking at the door with happiness that he had called her Orihime,"There goes my hero" Orihime whispered.

___

**Oooh Orihimes really starting to grow on Ulquiorra ^_* **

**Review...*Puppy dog eyes***

**-MT**


	4. Forget Myself

**This chapter froze TWICE I had to rewrite it...TWICE, I am p****, so if I end up killing the character that has just come in, then you know why...**

**Special Thanks to September09: The whole Women vs. Woman thing was killing me ;-D **

Chapter Three: Forget Myself.(Ulquiorra's point of view).

I was walking down the street to my apartment when it started to rain, I stopped and enjoyed the water going down my face, " I probably look like I'm crying" I mused aloud after just standing there for a moment, I felt a slight smile tug at my lips.

Letting out a breath of air, I continued to walk, but I continued my way home a bit more slowly, so I could enjoy the rain a bit more, my shirt was already dirty, I don't see why it would matter if it was wet also...

I looked at the dark green leaf's on the Tree's as I walked, I looked at the concrete path and the flowers that threatened to grow in between the cracks, I looked up at the clouds that weep oh so willingly and the ground that fed on the clouds tears greedily.

I do not know why I liked the rain so much, perhaps its because everything seems to come alive when it does, everything seems to feed off of the clouds misery, off its sadness, I guess the rain reminds me of my self...

I stopped and stared at the ground, my eyes showing anger and hate, until I couldn't take it any longer, I do not know how it happened all I really remember is that one second I was in the rain, the next I was in my house grabbing my sword, after that I was at a studio, made for the art of the sword.

___

I walked past the sign in desk and straight into the studio, I walked into the middle of it and took my stance, slowly drawing my sword.

People were gaping at me, probably because I am soaked. I did not like the idea of walking around looking like a soaked rat,I should have changed clothing...I was suddenly brought out of my disturbing thoughts by a tall man with disheveled brown hair.

Apparently, I had interrupted a class, because a man -who I guessed was the sensei- had walked up to me and asked what the hell I was doing inturrupting his class.

"I am here to practice, any body who deems them self's strong enough to fight me, may do so" Ulquiorra called out in a calm monotone. The sensei was getting ready to tell me off when a girl with black hair and Violet eyes spoke up"Sensei, I would like permission to teach this guy some manners". The sensei suddenly had a evil smile and said "Of course Rukia!" Before he left he shot me a look of pity, I wanted to laugh at the mans foolishness.

The Violet eyed demon took her stance and draw her sword, she was smirking at me, Foolish girl...

Faster then I expected she lashed out, I easily blocked it,-Stuffing my hand into my pocket- I blocked all of the girls advances with ease and grace, To say the least is that it was boring, deciding to end this pitiful fight, I quickly lashed out, my sword just barely graving the Violet beauty's neck "Dead" I told her, then stepped back.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled running over to her.

Hmm...I didn't even notice the Strawberry, I quickly stood in the boys way, lifting my sword up threateningly.

"This is the girls fight Trash, do not interrupt" I told him looking indifferent. I must have looked a little too indifferent, because he tryed to advance.

I narrowed my eye's threateningly and cut him off.

"Are you blind? Can't you see that I'm stronger then you and yet you question my authority?" I asked slightly irritated.

"It doesn't matter she's my friend and I have to make sure she's okay!" The boy yelled.

"Okay, that's enough!" Yelled the sensei, he walked up to us.

"That's enough Korasaki, Rukia's fine see" He said pointing to Rukia -who was already standing up and had her sword sheathed-.

Ichigo deep scowl seemed to just deepen, I finally allowed him to the girl, he walked over to her grumbling.

"Hi I'm Shiba Kaien" The sensei introduced himself.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer" I dead panned.

"Well nice to meet you Ulquiorra, I'm head of the police 13th division and I teach here every now and then" Kaien said.

I nodded, but started making my exit.

Kaien just smiled and said "Come back soon".

Ichigo on the other hand was sending me death glares, I completely ignored him and went straight to Kuchiki, I bowed to her and went home, I needed to change out of these clothes...

____

**Sorry its so short, it just seemed like the right place to stop. Now in this chapter we sort of go into Ulquiorra's character more and just to give you a hint-If you have'nt figured it out already- Ulquiorra is adopted.**

**Review!**

**-MT**


	5. Unlucky

**Whooooooo! Go me! I wrote this at last minute! Now for other news, I'm going to go watch paranormal activity on Sunday! **

**Special shout out too...Um all who reviewed! ;-D**

Chapter Four: Unlucky

Orihime skipped around the puddles littering the ground, smiling happily she sung to herself what ever she saw-Which means it was a song about puddles, rain, buildings and tree's- She twirled around a tree, her yellow rain coat fluttered around her, giggling she stopped only to have dizziness take over "Ugh maybe I should stop twirling around stuff" She told herself aloud.

Continuing to skip around she played in the gentle drizzle, Orihime didn't even realize she was being watched, the girl decided to go to the park, so she skipped over there with a smile plastered on her face.

At the park Orihime played around all the trees and rocks, hopping over puddles she soon found herself at the river, it was starting to over flow with all the rain the small town had received, smiling she turned around to walk away, but her foot slipped.

There was a loud "Eeep!" before Orihime fell into the river, The water was every where, she couldn't see, she needed air and tried to gasp, but water filled her lungs, Orihime started drowning and panicking thoughts about death filled her mind, suddenly she was pulled up out of the water, coughing and sputtering she twisted and kicked, trying to find the ground "Hey stop that!" A manly voice said.

Suddenly the world stopped spinning -She was on the ground- Orihime clinged to the muddy ground, she had thought she would be dead, tears welled up in her eye's "Wah don't cry!" the voice said.

Orihime looked up and saw a tall man, with red hair, Orihime flung herself to him and cried her million "Thank yous!", Abarai Renji stared at the water drenched girl with shock, Orihime sniffled and started to cry, thinking about how she could have died if this kind man didn't save her.

Renji didn't know what to do besides patting her on her back, to say the least it felt awkward for him, he wasn't the comforting kind of guy...

Sniffling Orihime finally stood up straight, The girl bowed low and said "Thank you kind stranger, I am in your dept". Renji's eyes widened, but he just turned and said "What ever..", the girls eyes widened and she started to follow the strange man.

Renji heard the girls foot steps behind him, so he sped up thinking that she must be a freaking puppy or something "Stop following me" He groaned.

"B-but y-you s-s-saved m-me!" Orihime stuttered-Whether it be from being ice cold or from a near death experience-.

"So?" Renji sighed.

"S-so I-I h-have t-to r-repay a-a-a dept..." Orihime got out through chattering teeth.

"If you want to repay me, then respect my wish and leave" Renji growled, he had to meet up with Rukia and this girl was slowing him down.

Orihime looked down "Okay...Thank you again.." She said before walking back to her apartment, she was so cold...

______

Orihime had just reached her apartment door when a voice spoke "Dear god woman, why are you soaked?", Orihime jumped, she didn't see Ulquiorra leaning against her apartment complex...

"N-n-nothing..." Orihime said tiredly.

Ulquiorra looked her up and down before sighing, why did she have to get into so much trouble? "Go and get dry Woman" he said, giving her a blank look.

Orihime nodded weakly before opening her apartment door and walking in, Ulquiorra followed behind as quiet as always, Orihime went straight to her room, while Ulquiorra went to her kitchen.

About thirty minutes later, Orihime came out of her room -in her PJ's- drying off her soaked hair with a towel, she went into the living room to find Ulquiorra sitting on her couch flipping through a magazine, but what caught her eyes was the hot chocolate steaming from a mug sitting on the coffee table, she all but ran to it.

Orihime cuddled up into the couch and sipped her coco, shivering every few seconds, she felt Ulquiorra get up off the couch and she looked up to see him carrying a blanket and giving it to her, she smiled and grabbed it, Ulquiorra sat down next to her, this time a lot closer to her, this caused the girl to blush.

"Why did you look like a drowned..." Ulquiorra didn't finish, he couldn't compare her to a rat.

"Why do you have to get in so much trouble?" Ulquiorra tried again with a sigh.

Orihime shrugged, she didn't feel like talking...Or doing anything at the moment, she just wanted to get warm and go to sleep.

Before she knew it, Ulquiorra had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, Orihime blushed, but Ulquiorra took no notice, Orihime leaned into him and was lulled asleep by the beating of his heart.

Ulquiorra sighed, closing his eyes he listened to the girls breathing, she was more work than he bargained for... But he had to admit that she was growing on him, even if she was annoying and bubbly, with a smile Ulquiorra also fell asleep.

____

Orihime woke up in the morning, to find that she was alone, standing up and stretching she looked down to see a note, reading it she found out that Ulquiorra had left yesterday evening, smiling Orihime wondered what she could do today.

___

**Cool eh? Just so ya know it was Saturday ^_^ Also I will update this story on Tuesdays and Fridays ^_^ Also I have No Freakin idea where the heck this story is going, but I won't stop it till its done ^_^**

**Please review ;-)**

**-MT**


	6. You set my Soul alive

**Sorry this is late, I've been in a bad mood and I don't want to turn this story depressing...Yet ;-) I'm writing another Ulquihime fic "Help, I'm Alive" I'm not sure what its about yet, but its going to have a lot of Romance and adventure (In other words a real plot) This story isn't turning out to be a amazing life changing story, its just turned out to be a story about how two people fall in love, so sorry about that ;-) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter Five: You set my soul alive.

Ulquiorra sat down on a park bench in the early Sunday morning, feeling the breeze and breathing in the fresh air, he stuck his hands in his pockets, which he noticed he had started a habit of recently.

Ulquiorra sat in peace for some time, but it ended when his brother -Coyote Starrk- appeared, They had agreed to meet at the park and he was an hour late the least "Sorry I fell asleep underneath a tree" He told Ulquiorra like he knew what he was thinking.

Starrk walked over to the bench and sat down, he turned his tired looking eyes on Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra nodded looking indifferent. Starrk started "So Ulquiorra, hows the little mouse?".

"Perfectly adiquite" Ulquiorra replied.

"-Yawn- That's good, Aizen will be happy to hear that...Oh um Aizen wanted me to tell you that he was thinking about taking the girl in" Starrk told Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well this meeting was pointless, why couldn't dad have just called you?" Starrk said exasperated.

"Perhaps Aizen-Sama thought that we needed to see our siblings" Ulquiorra stated.

"Waste of time if I say" Starrk complained.

Uquiorra nodded before standing up "Goodbye" He said before making his way out of the park, Starrk nodded before slinking down on the bench and closing his eyes.

___

Ulquiorra was about to exit when somebody ran into him "Eeep Sorry sir" A voice spoke. Ulquiorra looked down to find that it was Orihime "You should be more careful Woman" He told her, but he wasn't that irritated.

Orihime looked up at the Woman part and smiled when she saw that it was Ulquiorra -Who still had his arms parshally wrapped around her- She hugged him and said "Hi Ulquiorra, sorry that I ran into you!".

Ulquiorra -who was shocked that she was hugging him- brushed the comment off with a shrug, he was about to say something when more voices called out "Orihime wait up I-Wait why does this guy have his arms around you!", Orihime's eyes widened and she stepped away from Ulquiorra -Who had a brief thought about not letting her go, but he decided against it last minute-.

"Oh Tatsuki this is Ulquiorra!" Orihime said smiling. Tatsuki stopped short when she saw Orihime smile so sincerely since before her brother passed on, but she was still suspicious of the guy so she kept glaring at him.

Tatsuki got more irritated when the guy gave her an indifferent look and started to ignore her, suddenly Rukia walked up "There you guys are, why didn't you wait for-" She started to say, but saw that Tatsuki was glaring at that Schiffer guy and Orihime was trying to defuse the fumes...

Rukia sweat dropped and came up with a plan "Hey Orihime, why don't you get your friend to join us?" She asked, looking sweet and innocent. Ulquiorra was immediately weary and was starting to inch away.

"Huh good idea Rukia!" Orihime said and turned her cute puppy like eyes on Ulquiorra.

"Were having a picnic, want to join us?!" She asked lifting up a basket that Ulquiorra had barely noticed before.

Ulquiorra was about to say no, but he didn't have anything better to do and he was starting to enjoy the naive little females company "I accept woman" Ulquiorra told her in a monotone that gave the impression that he couldn't care one bit.

Tatsuki glared, Rukia smirked and Orihime smiled happily.

___

The girls skipped deeper into the park and Ulquiorra trailed behind, a look of slight boredom gracing his face, the girls suddenly stopped under a tree and laid a blanket down, the ground was still a little damp from all the rain it had received yesterday.

The girls sat down and unloaded the basket, while Ulquiorra went and leaned up against the tree they were under, Orihime noticed this and tried to get Ulquiorra to sit, but he declined the invite saying that he didn't want to partake in such nonsense, which made Tatsuki glare daggers at him.

Orihime handed him a pear with a smile, Ulquiorra didn't smile but his eyes showed everything, Orihime held her breath at all that was in them, They hadn't realized they were staring in eachothers eyes until Tatsuki cleared her throat, Orihime jumped and turned away, but Ulquiorra continued to stare at her. Tatsuki stood up and attempted to punch him, Ulquiorra grabbed her hand with ease and turned his stunning eyes on her.

Orihime and Rukia stood still breath held, Ulquiorra finally spoke "Enough of that Trash, you can not strike me" He then pushed her hand away from himself and took a bite of pear. Tatsuki was dumbstruck and mad at the same time, she didn't know what to do so she just sat back down, Rukia and Orihime looked at each other, before laughing.

The picnic continued on for a while, with the girls talking and laughing and Ulquiorra leaning against the tree eating his pear and relaxing, he wasn't surprised when Starrk stumbled out of the woods and in the clearing the wear eating in.

Starrk took one look at Ulquiorra and the girls, before laughing, The girls turned to look at him, Starrk continued to laugh, when he caught his breath he turned to Ulquiorra and said "Wow Ulquiorra I didn't know you liked playing house" Starrk smirked, when Ulquiorra gave him a look that said _"What Ever Trash_".

"You know Ulquiorra?"Orihime asked smiling.

"Yeah I do, he's my brother" Starrk smirked.

"Really, I didn't know Ulquiorra has siblings" Orihime said looking at Ulquiorra-Who was looking as indifferent as ever-.

"Yeah well we aren't crazy about each other" Starrk told her.

Rukia and Tatsuki just watched as the conversation continued.

"Oh..." Orihime looked like she was thinking deeply about this info.

"Well I'll be going"He told Orihime, before stumbling back into the forest. Ulquiorra wanted to roll his eyes.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and smiled.

___

Ulquirra was walking Orihime home, she skipped around him and started walking back wards "Woman your going to tri-" He was cut off, when Orihime tripped. Ulquiorra quickly grabbed Orihimes hand and tugged, so she would regain balance, she wobbled but stayed on two feet "Oops" She smiled and continued to walk to the apartment, Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, he couldn't help it.

At the door, Ulquiorra nodded and started to walk away, but was stopped when Orihime hugged him "Thank you Ulquiorra" she said, before she let go and went in her apartment.

Ulquiorra just stood at her stoop for a minute, staring at where her figure disappeared to, before walking back to his home.

___

**Review please.**

**-MT**


	7. Misunderstandings

**ROFL! This was a fun chapter to write! Sorry I took a break from writing...But I've got some idea's for this story so YAY!**

Chapter six: Misunderstandings

Orihime and Ulquiorra walked down the school halls together, Ulquiorra kept an easy pace with Orihime, while she babbled on about her weird dreams. She didn't even notice that people were staring at her and Ulquiorra in curiosity, Of course Ulquirra noticed, but he really didn't give a damn about it.

Ichigo wasn't sure he liked the new kid, his brotherly protectivness was starting to get the better of him, especaily when Ulquiorra called him trash when he said hi to them. Ichigo pulled Orihime away saying that he wanted to talk to her.

"W-what is it Ichigo?"(A/N Sorry I'm bit unfimliar with Keigo) Orihime asked.

"Inoue, I don't think you should hang out with that guy, he's a bad influence" Ichigo explained to her.

"Hehe Ulquiorra isn't a bad influence silly!" Orihime laughed.

"Seriously Inoue, I don't want you hanging around him anymore" Ichigo sighed.

"B-but Ulquiorra is my friend..." Orihime sulked, she realized Ichigo really was serious.

"Yeah but are you his friend?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-yeah...Why else would he hang out with me?" Orihime asked herself more than Ichigo.

"Think about it Inoue, your...Your not really the type of person a guy like that would hang out with" Ichigo explained his suspicions.

"B-but, W-why would Ulquiorra do that to me?" Orihime asked, she looked like she was ready to cry.

"U-um, because he probably wants -Cough- sex" Ichigo said blushing.

Orihime took all that in, tears coming down her face, with a quick "I have to go" Orihime darted away, tears fully coming out. Ichigo watched her go with surprise, he didn't think she would start crying.

Ulquiorra saw Orihime running off, sobbing, He narrowed his eyes and walked over to Ichigo

"What did you do to Orihime, trash?" Ulquiorra asked him.

Ichigo looked angry and said "I know what you want with her, so stay away from Inoue!".

Ulquiorra put his shaking hands in his pockets.

"I'm asking you again Trash, why is the woman crying?" Ulquiorra asked trying not to lose his patients.

"Because she knows why your hanging around her now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Is that all?" Ulquiorra asked him, looking indifferent.

"You sick bastard! How could you do that to her?!" Ichigo yelled getting ready to pounce.

"I do not know why you are getting upset, you should be happy" Ulquiorra told the -in his opinion- Idiot.

"You monster!" He yelled and went to punch Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stepped out of the way and started to walk towards where Inoue ran off to.

"You basterd, don't walk away from me!" Ichigo yelled at Ulquiorra's back.

Ulquiorra didn't even grace Ichigo a look, he just continued on his way, completely ignoring the Trash.

-

Orihime sat outside, trying to stop crying, it wasn't working as well as she had hoped though, she didn't even notice the person she was crying over sit down next to her on the bench.

"Why do you cry over such foolish things Woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime jumped and glared at him.

"I don't think this is a foolish matter" She hissed, turning away from him.

Ulquiorra was amused, she was like a kitten who thought she was a tiger.

"I do not understand why you would cry over this" He said.

Orihime blushed and turned to him.

"How could you even think-" She started, but stopped, she was mad and she couldn't believe he just wanted her for sex.

"Think what Woman?" He asked, Emerald eyes locking on hers.

"That I would give you sex..." Orihime breathed out, she couldn't help it, his eyes could just paralyze you.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Korasaki told you this?" He asked, confused and perplexed.

Orihime was caught off guard, she herself was confused.

"So you don't want that from me?" She asked with a hopeful sniffle.

"No..." Ulquiorra responded, he didn't know what to say and he felt his cheeks heat up.

Orihime smiled and hugged him "I knew you wasn't like that!" She said happily.

Ulquiorra blushed more and he didn't know how to stop it, he just hoped nobody would see him blushing.

His prayers weren't answered...

"Ulquiorra are you blushing?!" Orihime asked looking at his face, she was giggling.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat and replied "Nonsense Woman".

He stood up and pulled Orihime with him "Class has already started" He stated.

With that the two highschool students went off to class.

__________________________________________________

**Ulquiorra is soo cute and Itsygo is pissing me off!**

**Please Review!**

**-MT**


	8. Choosing

**I want to say thanks to all who have reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (-_-)**

Chapter Seven: Choosing.

Ulquiorra looked in Orihimes eye's and he stopped breathing, his stomach tightened into a knot and he felt longing, slowly he leaned forward, never letting his eyes stray from hers, then his lips touched hers, he felt heated, he felt like he couldn't breath, it was wonderful.

Slowly he moved his lips and her own soon followed, he was slow at first, savoring the feel, but it was too much for him, he started kissing harder, he pulled her on his lap, she pressed against him, he felt the fire in his gut grow, until he felt it all over.

He needed air all too soon, pulling away he heard panting, he realized it was him who was panting, she was panting too, it made him crazy and he brought his lips back down to hers, she kissed back eagerly.

He laid he down on the bed, she was underneath him, they continued to kiss, but she pulled away and said "You just want me for sex?".

He stared at her then replied "Of course not Woman".

"Your lying" She whimpered.

"I do not lie Woman" He told her.

"Your lying" She whimpered.

"No I am not" He told her.

"Your lying" She whimpered.

"No...I am not..." He tried to tell her, but she was fading away.

"Your lying..." She whimpered as she faded.

"No! I do not lie, I do not want you for that purpose!" Ulquiorra called to her, almost desperately.

"Then why do you want me?" She asked before disappearing.

Ulquiorra stood there, Alone, thinking about it, he didn't know why he wanted her, all he knew was that he did. That did not sound right to him though, he shouldn't just want somebody, you had to have your reasons.

He sat down on a chair, he was in a desert, it was dark and a moon lazily hung in the darkness. Ulquiorra looked at the moon and continued to wonder why he wanted the Woman.

-

Ulquiorra sat at his desk, fighting the urge to fall asleep, though the only physical sign that he was exhausted was that his hair was just a bit more disheveld than normal, he sighed and turned his attention to the Woman who was haunting his dreams.

She was biting her lips and fiddleing her pencil, Ulquiorra noticed just how cute sh-_What am I thinking?!- _Ulquiorra looked away from Orihime and tried to focus on his work.

-

At lunch Ulquiorra sleeked out Orihime, to see how she was doing, he is supposed to be looking after her after all (A/N Oh poor Ulqui, he is soo in denial). Walking at his normal steady pace, he caught up to Orihime, who was talking with Rukia, Tatsuki and Ichigo.

"Woman" He nodded to Orihime, interrupting what ever they were talking about.

Everyone glared except for Rukia, which surprised him a bit.

Orihime turned to Ulquiorra and attacked him in a hug, Ulquiorra was surprised, but allowed his arms to wrap around her, it ended as soon as it had occurred. Ichigo looked ready to kill and so did Tatsuki, though she was starting to warm up to Ulquiorra...A little, not that she'd admit it any time soon.

"What are you looking at Trash?" Ulquiorra said to Ichigo, but he didn't care what his answer was.

"You will eat with me today Woman" Ulquiorra commanded Orihime. Orihime smiled at her friends, before skipping after Ulquiorra.

-

Ichigo stared after the two, his ever present scowl deepening, he looked down at Rukia to see that she was swooning and saying they make such a cute couple, Ichigo groaned "I don't like that guy!" When the words left his lips, Rukia punched him.

"Shut up, they make a cute couple!" Rukia said forcefully.

Tatsuki giggled and Ichigo frowned.

"Come on, Tatsuki you agree don't you?!" Ichigo whined.

"I don't know Ichigo, Ulquiorra is growing on me, Orihime seems really happy around him" The tomboy told him.

"But he admited to just wanting Inoue for sex!" Ichigo told her.

Tatsuki's eyes widened "WHAT!!!?" She yelled grabbing Ichigo by the collar of his shirt.

Ichigo explained what had happened yesterday to Tatsuki and Rukia and they looked ready to commit bloody murder.

-

Ulquiorra was enjoying lunch with the Woman outside, sitting on a picnic bench he listened to the girls constant chatter, he felt a sudden air shift, He ducked just before a backpack came swooshing down right for his head. He rolled off his seat, he stood up and looked at his attacker in the eye.

"Tatsuki why are you attacking Ulquiorra!?" She gasped.

"Orihime he just wants you for sex!" Tatsuki growled and made a swipe at Ulquiorra, who dodged it with ease.

"Did we not already have this conversation?" Ulquiorra sighed, looking slightly bored, in fact, he had his hands in his pockets again.

"Tatsuki, Ulquiorra isn't like that!" Orihime told her standing up, she walked over to Ulquiorra and took his hand and started walking away.

Tatsuki was shocked and stood there looking like a idiot staring after Orihime and Ulquiorra, Orihime had NEVER stood up against her before now and it took a second for it to sink in...

-

Orihime was stomping, while Ulquiorra kept his laid back pace, He thought for a minute before deciding "Woman, are you happy here?" He asked her. She looked up in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to break the silence and with a question like that none the less.

"Yeah, I guess so, its just that my friends don't understand sometimes and they think I need protection from every little thing..." Orihime told him, toying with her skirt.

"Would you like to leave?" Ulquiorra asked, not looking at her.

"W-what?" Orihime squeaked.

____

**Gasp my first Cliffy for this story! Oh and if your wondering why the dream was so uh rushed, I did that on purpose, because it was just a dream...**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**

**I would ask for ya to review, but its pointless, so Please put me on your favorites list!**

**-MT**


	9. The Choice is made

**Whooo! Chapter eight! Sorry if it sucks, I had to write it up quickly and my time on the Computer has been Extremely limited :-( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach!**

Chapter eight: The Choice is made.

_Orihime was stomping, while Ulquiorra kept his laid back pace, He thought for a minute before deciding "Woman, are you happy here?" He asked her. She looked up in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to break the silence and with a question like that none the less._

_"Yeah, I guess so, its just that my friends don't understand sometimes and they think I need protection from every little thing..." Orihime told him, toying with her skirt._

_"Would you like to leave?" Ulquiorra asked, not looking at her._

_"W-what?" Orihime squeaked._

"Must I repeat myself Woman?" Ulquiorra sighed.

"L-l-leave, w-where?" Orihime Stuttered.

"To Aizen-sama's Mansion at Hueco Mundo" Ulquiorra replied.

"To y-your dads home, but what about school and-"

Ulquiorra cut her off "All of that would be taken care of and you wouldn't need to worry about getting into a suitable college".

Orihime went quiet and Ulquiorra turned to her, he pulled out a silver little bracelet and put it on her wrist " You have till tomorrow to pack and say farewell to who you want" He told her in his monotone voice, before walking away.

Orihime stared down at the bracelet and wondered if this was the right choice, but Ulquiorra was always right and she knew he wouldn't force her into anything, she ran after Ulquiorra and stopped in front of him "Thank you Ulquiorra, but...Even if my friends think I need protecting and they don't always understand, I love them and I couldn't leave them like that" She told him with a bow.

Ulquiorra stared at her in puzzlement, before replying "Very well, Woman".

-

Orihime had just finished drying her hair, Ulquiorra had invited or commanded that she'd come out for a late night walk with him, she was just about to walk out of the bathroom when her towel caught on a little ornate box, it tipped over to reveal two blue flower hair clips, Orihime gasped. Sora had given them to her when she was a young girl...She hadn't seen them for years, Choking back tears she picked them up and clipped her hair back with the cute little charms.

_It had been a whole week since Ulquiorra had asked her if she had wanted to leave, she hadn't exactly said no aloud, but Ulquiorra knew that that's what she meant._

Orihime was pacing around, waiting for Ulquiorra to come and pick her up, she was slightly nervous and laughed out loud at the thought of it. Her eyes traveled down to her wrist-_he pulled out a silver little bracelet and put it on her wrist- _He had let her keep the bracelet saying that it suited her and she hadn't taken it off since, deep down Orihime knew she had grown quite fond of the abstruse man.

A form knock on the door signaled that Ulquiorra was here and Orihime smiled in happiness. She went over to the door and opened it, but it wasn't Ulquiorra.

Orihime squeaked and tried to close the door, but the man stopped her, he gave her a sadistic smile, before walking into her home "So this is where the little mouse lives?" He purred. Orihime kept her eyes down "Please leave" She told the man.

The man growled "Your taking this well bitch?".

"Please just leave" Orihime stood her ground.

The man stood there for a moment staring at the girl, he didn't like to be told what to do, Growling he stood tall before her, but then he lightly touched her hair, laughing he pulled away and made his way out of her home, slamming the door behind him.

Tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed on her couch, she cried silently until she heard another knock, standing up she wiped face, before answering the door.

**Sorry its so short! My mom needs the computer so I had to write it up quickly! Plus I love cutting story's off like this ^_^**

**Please Review!**

**-MT**


	10. Lost in every sense of the word

**I'm sorry...I'm putting this story on hold, I'm still going to write it, but I won't be posting until I do better with it ^_^ That means that it can take anywhere from a week to months until I start posting again...Again sorry! I just have been stumped on it... Oh and I might decide to Split this story up, because it went from meaningful story to nothing but fluff, to meaningful again X-D **

**Shout out: To everybody, thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter Ten: Lost in every sense of the word.

The door opened and revealed a red faced Orihime, Ulquiorra let a sigh escape him, it seems like this woman is always crying...Ulquiorra got straight to the point and asked why she was crying. He lip trembled, but she didn't say why.

"Come on Ulquiorra I need to take that walk" Orihime laughed -More like sobbed-.

Ulquiorra groaned, but led the way outside, Orihime sulkily followed, they walked in silence for some time and that was just the thing...Silence, it greatly disturbed Ulquiorra that Orihime hadn't said a word and they were just about done with their walk.

"What has happened Woman?" Ulquiorra snapped at the sad looking girl.

She looked up, but quickly looked back down, her tears threatened to spill again.

Ulquiorra was starting to get irritated, 'why does she have to make a big deal out of everything?' he wondered.

They got back to Orihime's apartment and she went in without a word, Ulquiorra started walking away but punched the wall in his frustration, suddenly he hear a voice chuckle darkly.

Ulquiorra turned around to see a tall man with a strong build and blue hair, the man reminded Ulquiorra of a cat of some sort and he knew that this man had been harassing Orihime in a alley not too long ago.

"What do you want Trash?" Ulquiorra asked calmly and in monotone, like he hadn't just punched a brick wall in frustration, like his hand wasn't bleeding and throbbing, like it was completely normal and safe to talk to a thug like that when your by yourself.

Grimmjow's eye twitched, but instead of getting angry he smirked and purred out "You wanna know why tha girl is fucked up?".

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, but other than that he looked completely laid back, He nodded to show The man to continue.

Grimmjow Smiled his sadistic smile "I was just in tha hood, when I saw a man walking up too tha chicks house and walk right in, they talked shit for a few, before tha punk left" Grimmjow said slowly, smiling at how Ulquiorra suddenly put his clenched fists in his pockets.

Ulquiorra swiftly turned and started walking to his apartment, leaving a smirking and content Grimmjow behind.

-

**Luv-MT.**


End file.
